


Promethean Punishment

by XanMar001



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Revenge, hate fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanMar001/pseuds/XanMar001
Summary: Volpina learns to wish an akuma could starve to death.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi | Volpina/Chat Blanc
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Promethean Punishment

Hawkmoth made a grave and terrible mistake when he decided to use Volpina to help akumatize Chat Noir into Chat Blanc. Having her use illusions to twist and torment him in the midst of battle set the boy's nerves on edge, the increasingly insane images assaulting his senses sent him spiraling slowly toward insanity. Seeing his lady suddenly caught in a corrupted crane claw, he called upon his Cataclysm, realizing that this too was an illusion only as his hand passed right through the object, rust colored dust dissipating, and his momentum driving his destruction laced hand into the chest of his lover instead. Upon realizing he had killed his beloved, his rage reached its peak and Hawkmoth's black butterfly finally broke through, turning the once onyx hero white as bone. Still possessed by his unbridled fury, he cast a Mega-Cataclysm that wiped the earth clean of all life save for him and the one responsible for his lady's death, Volpina. 

Glancing about her at the destruction her deranged deeds had instigated, she grinned in sick satisfaction. "Oh, Adrien," she simpered seductively, "I always knew I'd have you all to myself someday." She was alerted to his antipathy toward this idea when a feral snarl sounded and a pair of blazing blue eyes locked onto her own.

Catching the foul fox by the hair as she turned to flee, he whipped her over his head and down to the ashen asphalt with a sickening crunch. Grabbing the fetid flute from her still twitching fingers, he crushed it with a metallic crunch, then Cataclysmed its remains. Plucking up the remains of Ladybug's yoyo, he wrapped a length of wire tightly in a noose around her neck, then dragged her, wheezing and wriggling, through the cratered city. Launching them both to the top of the Eiffel Tower, he looped the magic line around the spire and hoisted his hated companion high enough that her toes barely touched the platform. So busy was she with trying to scrabble at the wire at her throat that Volpina was oblivious to her captor's actions until a claw pierced her shoulder and flipped her over so her face was forced into the steel beam and her arms were wrenched behind her back to be bound the full length of her forearms. Shredding the back and bottom of her suit with his razor sharp claws, caring little for the deep red grooves he cut into her flesh in the process, he unzipped his own attire and rammed his spiny feline cock into her unprepared pussy, pounding her mercilessly, heedless of her cries for mercy until he had spent himself in very orifice he wished. 

From that day forth he visited her there, in her open air prison, like the eagle to Prometheus. "You wanted me Lila." He would snarl, ramming his rod into her relentlessly. "Aren't you happy to have me all to yourself?"


End file.
